Ancestors of Lewis and Clark, Lewis and Clark
by awestruck19
Summary: Jerome and Alfie get an assignment in History class about their family trees. But when they see each other's family trees there is something in common...    What is it? Find out in Ancestors of Lewis and Clark, Lewis and Clark!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Family Tree

Winter break (Term break) was over and it was the first day back in school. Anubis house are all in history class right now. At this moment, Mr. Winkler was blabbing his mouth about heritage and culture. As always, Jerome Clark and Alfie Lewis were doodling. Let's see how they are doing…

Jerome was sketching, in his math notebook, a picture of a weird looking alien. While Alfie was sketching, in his science notebook, a picture of a chocolate sundae. Jerome put his pencil down and smiled at the picture. Then Jerome lifted the notebook up and showed Alfie the picture. Alfie gasped and screamed. Since Jerome and Alfie were in the back, everyone had to turn around. When they turned around, they saw Jerome laughing and Alfie under the table.

"What is going on?" Mr. Winkler asked the two boys. Jerome kept on laughing and Alfie got up under the table. Alfie picked the science notebook up and started to whack Jerome with it. Jerome kept on laughing. Mr. Winkler rolled his eyes while everyone laughed at Alfie and Jerome. "ALFIE! JEROME! STOP!" Mr. Winkler demanded, more like yelled. Jerome stopped laughing and Alfie sat down. "Now, what's going on?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Jerome scared me!" Alfie said in a baby voice pointing at Jerome. Jerome picked the alien picture up and showed it to the class. Everyone started to laugh, even Mr. Winkler! Alfie looked around the room and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Jerome? Alfie? So you know what I was just saying?" Mr. Winkler asked them. They both hesitated. Jerome and Alfie didn't know what was going on. Mr. Winkler saw their confusion and told them. "We are learning about family trees. And you have a project due next week Thursday about your family tree."

"How do we find our family tree?" Jerome asked Mr. Winkler.

"You will have to go on Heritage/family .org." Mr. Winkler told them. They both nodded. The school bell rang and they all walked out of the classroom. At Anubis house, everyone was occupied. Patricia was helping Trudy with the laundry, Amber was reading 'Tiger Beat', Mick went out for a run, Mara was watching 'The Secret Circle', Nina and Fabian were playing video games, and Jerome and Alfie were in their room.

"I can't wait to find out about my family tree! Maybe one of my ancestors were alien hunters!" Alfie exclaimed. Jerome rolled his eyes at that comment. Alfie looked at Jerome and he seemed upset. "What's wrong?"

:o}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Horoscopes matter  
>Jerome looked up at Alfie. Jerome shrugged and answered.<p>"I'm just nervous. I'm going to find out who my parents are. I don't know why, but I am." Jerome told Alfie. Alfie nodded and smiled like he understood.<p>

"It happens man, it happens." Alfie got up and patted Jerome on the shoulder and walked away. Jerome was confused and looked at Alfie walk away. Jerome shook his head. Besides Jerome being nervous, there was a lot of drama going on. Let's see what exactly is going on….

"I won Fabian, fair and square." Nina said as she stood up and did a victory dance. Fabian rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"It's not fair! You took D.K!" Fabian exclaimed. Nina laughed as she kept on doing the disco. Nina stopped dancing and patted Fabian on the back.

"It's not my fault that you picked Fox." Nina said as she started to dance again. Fabian got upset and Nina noticed. "Rematch?" Fabian's face lit up. "But I'm still D.K!" Fabian rolled his eyes and they went back to playing 'Super Smash Bros' on the Nintendo 64. While they played video games, Amber was reading 'Tiger Beat'.

"Eeeep! Guess what this says Mara!" Amber exclaimed. Mara paused the TV and looked at Amber. When Amber saw that Mara was listening, she went on. "My horoscope says that I will be loved by many boys today!" Patricia walked to Amber and sat down by her. Patricia looked at the magazine and rolled her eyes.

"You're not a Capricorn, Amber." Patricia said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"But I don't like my horoscope. It's cheesy." Amber said quietly. Alfie walked by and looked at Patricia and his mouth dropped open.

"Patricia, you look HOT!" Alfie exclaimed. Alfie looked at Amber, then he stared at her arm pits and looked up. He started laughing. "Amber, have noticed your arm pits?" Alfie laughed. Amber looked at her arm pits and gasped. She had a sweat stain. Amber started to cry and ran upstairs. Mara looked at Patricia.

"You were born in January, weren't you?" Mara asked. Patricia nodded. They both laughed. Patricia grabbed the magazine and started to laugh.

"Amber is a Pisces and her horoscope says that she will be having a lot of embarrassing moments." Patricia laughed. Nina started to laugh at Fabian. They turned around and saw Fabian wiping ketchup off his butt.

"I can't believe that Mick left a plate of ketchup on the sofa!" Fabian complained.

"He's a Pisces, correct?" Mara asked Patricia.

"Yep." Patricia answered. They both laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Alfie came in the house with a huge poster board. Amber looked up from her magazine.<br>"Alfie, that thing is bigger than you." Amber sighed. Jerome walked in the room.  
>"But sadly the poster is smaller than you Amber." Jerome told her. Amber got teary and ran upstairs. Fabian walked up to Jerome.<br>"You know Jerome, calling a girl fat is really bad. Especially when it's Amber." Fabian told Jerome. Jerome put a confused look on his face. Then they all heard a big bang. Alfie, Jerome, and Fabian looked up as they saw Amber holding box. She dropped the box and it landed on Jerome. Jerome collapsed on the ground with the box.  
>"Idiot!" Amber yelled. Jerome got up and dusted his pants.<br>"What's up with her?" Jerome asked.  
>"I don't know." Fabian shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Jerome walked up to Alfie who seemed to be struggling with the poster. Jerome picked up the poster and started to brag. Until he fell.<br>"Aren't you clumsy!" Alfie laughed. Jerome rolled his eyes and handed the poster back to Alfie.  
>"Why are you starting now? I'm starting on Wednesday." Jerome told Alfie. They walked to their room. Jerome sat down on his bed while Alfie fell on his bed.<br>"Dude, that's the day before it's due." Alfie exclaimed.  
>"Exactly!" Jerome said as he snapped his fingers. Alfie picked up his laptop and went on the site Mr. Winkler told them to go on.<br>"Full name, Alfie Lewis-" Alfie started to say but Jerome interrupted him.  
>"You should write, Alfred Lewis." Jerome laughed. Alfie rolled his eyes and changed Alfie to Alfred.<br>"Anyway, click enter. Now let's see who I'm related to… Mallory Lewis? Man she's hot! Now first, Mr. Winkler said to find your most famous, if you have one, relative. Okay, scroll… scroll… scroll… Oh. My. GOSH!" Alfie yelled.

Sorry that it's short. I just wanted a cliffhanger.


End file.
